Forgetting The Past
by RurouniKenshin-chan
Summary: ****Story currently under revision, Chapter 1 up****this is my first fan fic so please give out a try. kaoru is living with her brother and has a hard life and doesn't trust anyone. Kenshin comes in and tries to help her out. not good in summaries.K
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Keshin

*This is a revised version of Chapter 1.

I'm revising all the other chapters and might have chapter 6 and 7 up in a couple of weeks.

Chapter 1

It was a peaceful day in Tokyo, that is until the loud sound of an alarm clock woke a sleeping girl of eighteen.

"Ugh, stupid clock"

She slams her fist down on it as she gets out of her bed lazily. She rubs the sleep out of her sapphire eyes as she walks to her closet.

" Ugh, I don't want to go to school I want to go sleep." she whines as she pulls out a white blouse and black skirt. After putting on her uniform she fixes her hair in its usual ponytail. She looked under her bed to get her shoes but sees that they are missing.

"Yahiko!!! Where are my shoes!" she yells to her sleeping younger brother.

"…..".

Getting no answer Kaoru stomps to her younger brothers room. She kicks the door open and jumps on the form of her fifteen year old brother.

" Ugh Kaoru get off me!" Yahiko yells trying to push her off.

" Not until you tell me where my shoes are."

" I think there in the living room" he says still struggling.

" Thanks" Kaoru sweetly says to her brother "Oh, start getting ready for school we're leaving in a bit" she says as she leaves his room. Kaoru finds her shoes next to the door and slips them on. She starts walking towards the kitchen but stops as she looks at a picture of her mother, father, herself and Yahiko.

Her parents passed away when she was six and her brother three. After that they lived with there uncle , but five years after there deaths her uncle had business to take care of so he asked there neighbor, Tae, to take care of them while he was gone.

Yahiko walked out of his room ready and saw his sister staring at there family picture. He walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. " Hey sis you okay?" he says to his older sister.

" Yeah" she replies with a sigh " Come on I'm making breakfast." She said while walking to the kitchen.

" But Kaoru" Yahiko whines " I don't want to eat your nasty food."

"Shut up Yahiko-chan"

" DON'T CALL ME CHAN BUSU!!" Yahiko yells at his older sister.

Offended Kaoru hits Yahiko's head with her bokken.

"Itai!!" he yells while rubbing his head "Why did you hit me!"

" Because you called me ugly" she said with a satisfied smile on her face.

" Whatever, I just don't want to eat your cooking" Yahiko pleads.

" Alright, eat some cereal, but call me when you're done" Kaoru says grabbing her bokken and sakabato.

"Sure" Yahiko says while looking through the boxes of cereal.

Kaoru heads outside to practice with her bokken and her sakabato. She starts with the bokken . She starts out with her katas, then she get's into her stance and begins to attack her invisible opponent. Finishing with the bokken she lays it down on the grass and picks up her sakabato. She unsheathes the finely crafted blade and holds it firmly in her hand. She sees a light breeze blow some leaves out of a tree, she disappears for a moment, but the she reappears and all the leaves that were blown out of the trees land on the ground cut in half. Kaoru sheaths her sakabato satisfied with her skills.

"Come on Kaoru lets go!" Yahiko yells from inside the house.

"Alright I'm coming" she replies as she picks up her bokken.

Kaoru runs into the house to put them away and grabs her school bag. Running to the front door she grabs her keys from the table and heads to school with Yahiko.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Tokyo High

Kaoru and Yahiko walk up to the front of Tokyo High and scan the crowd of students for their friends.

Both of them turn around as they hear a short girl with green eyes and raven black hair done in a braid calling them over. They recognize her as Misao and quickly walk over to meet her.

" Hey Misao what's up?" Kaoru asks her.

" Oh nothing, I'm just looking for you and Yahiko-chan."

"HEY!! DON'T CALL ME CHAN ITACHI!!" Yahiko yells.

"DON'T CALL ME WEASEL GAKI!" Misao yells just as loud.

'Looks like they've started their usual bickering' Kaoru thought as she looked for the rest of her friends.

" Jou-chan" a tall guy said from behind her.

"Oh, hey Sano, Megumi." she said a bit surprised.

"Hey Tanuki" Megumi said greeting Kaoru.

Kaoru rolled her eyes at the nickname. A loud ringing was heard which meant that classes were going to start for the day.

" Ugh, Another day of boring class." Misao whined.

" Come on Misao it's only Math." Kaoru said trying to cheer her up.

" You're only saying that because you're good at it." Misao said.

As they stepped through the door they saw that most of the students had taken their seats.

Kaoru, Misao, Sano and Megumi quickly took their seats and waited for their teacher to come in. Just as they sat down there teacher Ms. Tsukara came in.

"Good morning students" she greeted kindly.

"Good morning Tsukara-sensei" all the students said tiredly.

" Well we have a new student that just transferred from Kyoto. Please come in young man." Ms. Tsukara said.

The door opened and in came a red haired boy with amethyst eyes and a noticeable cross shaped scar on his cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN RUROUNI KENSHIN

Kenshin POV

Today is my first day of school in Tokyo High. I hope people won't make fun of me because of my red long hair. Shishou woke me up really early in the morning so I could get some chores done before I went to school. After I finished some of the chores I was supposed to do I got ready. I couldn't find my Shishou anywhere so I left him a note telling that I left to school.

While I was walking to school I kind of felt a little nervous. I never really have been anywhere else other than Kyoto so this is a new experience for me.

When I was at the front gates I notice that most of the students were already in their classes. After I looked around for a while I went to the main office to get my schedule.

When went inside there was a lady with a black curly hair reading a book.

"Excuse me miss" I politely said

She put the book down and looked at me.

"Yes young man what may I help you with?"She replied back

"I came to get my schedule"

"Alright, name please" she asked

"Himura Kenshin"

"Okay hmmm... here it is Himura Kenshin"

She handed me my schedule and told me where to go to get to my first period. I thanked her and started walking to my first class.

While I was walking to my class I was looking around the school. I didn't notice when I arrived at the door.

I was about to open the door when I saw the teacher coming. She told me if I was the new student and I nodded to confirm that she was right.

"Alright, wait here patiently while I calm my students down and tell them of your arrival" she said to me.

I nodded my head and she went into the classroom.

I waited patiently until she told me to come in. I hesitantly walked in the classroom. When I walked in all eyes were on me. When I was in front of the classroom I heard some girls giggling and whispering to each other. I looked around the classroom but stopped when I heard the teacher start talking to me.

"Young man my you please introduce yourself to the class" she said

"Yeah… sure...um.. My name is Himura Kenshin and I transferred from Kyoto"

While I was saying this all the girls were staring at me and giggling and I also some guys give some glares.

" Thank you, my name is Ms. Sakura. Himura-san you may take your seat behind Sagara-san. Sagara-san please raise hand"

I saw this young man that had wild hair brown and brown eyes raise his hand. He kind of resembled a rooster to me.

I walked to my seat and sat down.

"Hey I'm Sagara Sanoske but you can call me Sano for short" he told me

I just nodded and smiled.

"Wow I looks like you already have some admirers"

I looked up and saw most of the girls staring at me dreamily. I just smiled at them and heard them giggle.

"Anyways… let me introduce you to some of my friends. The one on your left is kistune."

"Stop calling me that you baka of a rooster" a girl with long black hair and brown eyes said.

She turned to me and smiled.

"My name is Takani Megumi nice to meet you Ken-san" she said to me.

'Ken-san' I don't really like that nickname but whatever.

"Well then the one that sits in front of me is the weasel"

"WATCHA CALL ME YOU BAKA ROOSTER-HEAD!!" a girl with emerald eyes and black hair done in a braid.

The she hit Sano on the head.

"Oww fuck weasel you didn't have to hit me so hard you sure you're not on steroids." Sano said while trying to soothe his head form the pain.

"Why I otta…"

She was cut off by Ms. Sakura.

"Is everything alright Makimachi-san? "

"Yes Ms. Sakura everything is fine just peachy"

"Alright"

Ms. Sakura then turned back to the bored and started teaching the lesson.

"Gosh rooster head you almost got me in trouble. Well anyways"

She turned to me and smiled.

"My name is Makimachi Misao please to meet ya Himura" she said to me.

"Nice to meet you too Makimchi-dono" I replied back.

"Please call me Misao Himura"

"Okay Misao-dono"

She just nodded and turned back to face the board.

"Anyways the last person is the one to your right" Sano said.

I look to my right and saw the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. She had had raven black that was tied back in a pony. She had ivory skin that glowed when the sun hit it just right. But what got me the most was the beautiful sapphire eyes she had. It's like you can just stare at them and just drown in them forever.

She turned to look at me for a moment but then stared back at what the teacher was doing.

I turned to Sano and he told me that her real name is Kamiya Kaoru. He also said that she isn't really a social person to other people except her family and friends. He says he knew her ever since they were kids and that she had kind of a bad past and doesn't give her trust so easily to people.

I looked at her again and promise myself that I would try to get her trust and help her overcome her past while I overcome mine.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN RUROUNI KENSHIN

It was almost the end of first period and the whole class had free time to talk.

"Hey Himura how come you transferred from Kyoto to Tokyo?" asked Misao

"My Uncle had to transfer jobs so that's why I transferred here" replied Kenshin.

"Ohhhhh" Misao said while nodding her head.

"So Ken-san do you have a girlfriend" Megumi asked while getting a little to comfortable with Kenshin.

"uhh…hehehe…"

"Hey kistune I thought you liked me. All those times we lied to Misao and Kaoru and told them that we had to go home early, but we were actually making out." Sano said.

"Sano you big baka rooster head to tell them that ugh you ahou"

"So that's what you guys were doing" Misao said.

"Yeah we knew you guys were doing something" Kaoru said.

"okay whatevers alright you guys already know" Megumi replied.

"Oi Kenshin let me see your schedule" Sano asked Kenshin

"Alright"

He took out his schedule and handed to Sano. Sano took it and looked at what classes Kenshin had with him.

"Shit you almost the same classes as Jou-chan" Sano said while looking at Kenshin's schedule.

"Hey Jou-chan you have English next right?" Sano said.

"Yeah why?

"Oh so you can show Kenshin right here where it is"

"Oh…okay" Kaoru replied.

Sano handed back Kenshin his schedule.

Kenshin got it and put it back in his pocket.

"hey Himura you should come hang out with us in lunch" Misao told Kenshin.

"Yeah alright sessha will try to find you"

"Alright"

Brrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnngggggg

"Oh well that's the bell I'll see you guys tomorrow" Ms. Sakura said to all her students.

Sano, Misao, and Megumi went the opposite direction of Kaoru and Kenshin.

While Kaoru and Kenshin were walking to the second period Kenshin was trying to think of what to say to Kaoru.

'ugh what should I tell her? Kami I'm so dumb what to tell her. Oh I'll tell her whats her next after this one'

"he-"

Kenshin didn't get to finish his sentence because she was nowhere in sight.

'Hey where did she go?'

He looked around but couldn't find her at all. He tried the hallways but she was still nowhere in sight.

'Maybe shes already in class'

So he went to his next period. It took him a while to find the class but at least he found it. When he got there he saw Kaoru sitting near the window. He repeated what he did in his first period and then went to go sit down. He tried to pick a seat where he was closest to Kaoru. He tried getting her attention but she just ignored him.

For the next two classes she didn't even talked to him. When it was time to go to lunch they went to a table where six people were sitting.

"Hey Kenshin over here"

They went to go sit at the table. Kenshin sat next to Sano. Sano told him who the rest of the group was called.

"The brat over there is Yahiko and the girl that is sitting next to him is Tsubame" Sano pointed out to Kenshin.

"Hey don't call me a brat you baka rooster head" Yahiko said to Sano.

"Shut up already" Sano tells Yahiko

"Okay anyway the ice block over there is Aoshi"

"HEY WHAT DID YOU CALL AOSHI-SAMA YOU BAKA ROOSTER" Misao yelled.

"Man why is everybody calling me that" Sano whine

"Because you look like a rooster" Kaoru told Sano.

"Aww Jou-chan and I thought you were nicer than these people right here"

Kaoru shook her head and laughed.

"Hey Kenshin do you know kendo?" Yahiko asked.

"Yeah why do you want to know Yahiko?"

"Oh well its cause we have like a kendo club after school. Me, Aoshi, Misao, and Kaoru are in it you should join. We compete with other schools too."

"Alright I'll join. Where is it held?"

"In the gym" Yahiko said

"Okay thank you"

Lunch went by quickly and so all of them went to their classes. Their last class went by fast. Kenshin was excited to go check out kendo.

Kenshin POV

Oh I can't wait until I get there I wonder how it is like. I'll get to spend more time with my new friends and also with Kaoru. I wish she talked to me more.

In a matter of minutes I was in facing the gyms front doors. I am kind of nervous of what the other people might think of me.

I open the door and go inside. All of the people stop what they were doing at started at me. Then I saw Yahiko come towards me.

"Hey Kenshn" he said to me

"Hello Yahiko"

"Okay first things first when you join kendo you have to go against our president and she will tell you what level you are alright"

'Wait did he just said that the president is a she wow she must be good'

"Okay whose the president" I replied

"Hey Yahiko" someone said

"Kaoru is" Yahiko said

A/N: Okay I hope you guys like this chapter. Please if you like to give me your opinion of this story review it alright thank you 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin

"Hey Yahiko what are you doing!?! Your suppose to help me with the new members that's what I need you for now stop slacking and hurry up" Kaoru said while walking towards them.

"Busu don't you see me helping Kenshin don't tell me you forgot that he was going to join"

"Well, hurry up cause we need to rate all the members" She said while walking away to another group who seem kind of lost.

Yahiko faced Kenshin and told him to follow him. They went into the lockers and Yahiko gave him a gi and a hakama to wear.

"Alright, when your done find me and tell me so that I can get you a bokken."

Kenshin nodded his head and Yahiko left to go help the others. It didn't take him long to get ready. When he went back to the gym he saw a line of people waiting for something. While he was trying to figure out what was going on he didn't notice that Yahiko was screaming his name.

"HELLO EARTH TO KENSHIN!!!!!"

"ORO!!!"

"Kami what is wrong with you. You were just spacing out." Yahiko said while looking at him.

"Gomen its just why are all those people lined up for"

"Oh! Gomen I forgot to tell you that you're suppose to go against Kaoru cause she's the top person here." Yahiko said while getting a bokkon for him. He thanked him and went to get in line with the other members. He saw Kaoru was in front of them all with a bokkon in her hand and was standing next to Aoshi.

"Alright, today you would go against me. I will test your skills and rank you one through fifteen. One being the highest. Now which two people want to volunteer to go first?"

I young man with glasses raise his hand. She signaled him to come up and fight with her. They took their respectful sides and bowed to each other and got in their fighting stances. When Kaoru got in her stance Kenshin notice it was kind of familiar but it was slightly different. The young man with the glasses was the first one to attack. Kaoru easily dodged it to the side and made slash to his left but was also dodged. He attempted to attack her on the right side of her ribs but caught off guard when he found himself lying on the floor. It continued like this until it was Kenshin's turn.

He stood up and bowed to her. When they straighten themselves and got into their stances it was like time froze. They both stared at each other's eyes until Kaoru made the first attack. She made a dash to the left and slashed upwards Kenshin easily dodged and made a move to hit her on the side of her leg. She blocked it with her bokkon and did a back flip to put some distance between them. She studied him for awhile then disappeared into thin air. Everybody was looking around trying to find where she went. Kenshin was surprised that she had the kind of skill. While he was still in shock he didn't sense when she came and took a blow to his side. It took the air out of him that he was lying on his side. When he looked up he saw that Kaoru was already walking away. When he stood back up all that was on his mind was ' How does she know the Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryū'

Please review if you want me to continue


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin

'How does she know the Hiten Mitsurugi?' Kenshin thought while he saw Kaoru walk out the doors.

"Hey Kenshin you alright" Yahiko asked while he help him up.

"Hai, just kind of surprised that your sister beat me"

"Don't worry she's really good in kendo. She may seem kind of isolated to other people, but behind that she's a really great person. You just need her to trust you and you'll see what I mean." Yahiko said with a kind smile.

"Thanks" Kenshin replied.

Kenshin went back to the lockers to change back to his original clothes. He quickly changed and walked to the parking lot where his red BMW was at. He got it as a birthday present from his shishou. He got in and drove home.

When he got home he noticed that his shishou wasn't home yet. He got inside and went to go take a shower. When he got out he quickly put on his clothes and decides to start making dinner. It was eight-thirty and his shishou was still not home. He decides to eat and place the remaining food in the fridge. He went to his room and decided to sleep in early. Only problem is that he couldn't stop thinking about Kaoru.

'Why can't I stop thinking about her? Is it because she beat me today?' Kenshin thought.

He finally made a decision that he would try to ask her tomorrow about it. He decided that was a great idea and quickly fell asleep.

It was six-thirty when Kenshin woke up to get started for the day. He jumped out of bed and went to his closet to see what he would wear. He decided to wear a plain purple shirt and a dark pair of jeans. When he was ready he went downstairs to get breakfast done.

"Shishou!" He yelled to see if he came back from work. He didn't get an answer so he thought that he was still working.

While he passing the counter he saw a note. He picked it up and read it.

'Baka deshi I won't come back home until a week from now. Don't go and do anything stupid'

Hiko

'Why does he always think I'm stupid he thought while eating his breakfast?

He finished eating and started driving to school. When he arrived at the campus he saw Sano and Megumi bickering about something. He walked over to them to try and calm them down.

"Maa Maa Onegai stop fighting" Kenshin said with a calm and soothing voice.

"Ken-san, tell Sano to stop calling me Kistune and then I'll stop" She said with her hand on one hip.

"But Kistune, that's my name for you" Sano said with a devious sparkle in his eyes.

"Ugh!! Tortamata (sp?)"

Megumi hit him over the head with her bag and walked away.

"Itai!! That hurts like hell" Sano said while rubbing his throbbing head.

"Well you had it coming"

They both started walking to their first class before the teacher gave them a detention. When they got there they saw Megumi talking to Kaoru. She just nodded her head to whatever Megumi was saying.

"Hey Jou-chan when did you get here" Sano said walking towards her with Kenshin in tow.

"I got here early then before I had a meeting for our kendo club. She said ignoring Kenshin's questioning gaze. Kenshin was going to ask her what they discussed in the meeting when the bell cut him off. Everybody got to their seats and waited for the lesson of the day.

Throughout the lecture Kenshin kept on glancing towards Kaoru. Kaoru felt that someone kept looking her way. She looked back and saw Kenshin. He gave her a charming smile that can melt any girl except this one. She glared at him and looked back to the board. Kenshin felt a sadness wash through him when she gave him that nasty glare.

The bell rang which indicated that the next class would start momentarily. Kenshin saw Kaoru walking out and he tried to catch up to her, but she got lost in the crowd. He decided that he would just talk to her at lunch.

The rest of the classes seemed to be going at a slow pace. When it was lunch time he got out of his class and headed toward the table where he saw his friends chatting.

"Hello minna" Kenshin said while trying to sit next to Kaoru. When he sat down next to her she instantly tensed up.

"Oi! Jou-chan daijobu (sp?)?" Sano asked noticing how tensed she was. She nodded and turned to talk to Yahiko. Kenshin desperately tried getting her attention but she ignored him.

The bell rang signaling that lunch was over.

'This is my chance I could talk to her alone.' Kenshin thought while walking behind her.

"Hey Kaoru-dono, so what have you been up to lately?" he asked hoping she would reply back. When she didn't answer back her got irritated.

"Hey I don't know what I did wrong but why do you ignore me like I don't exist" He said to her.

She looked back at him, but then quickly returns her gaze forward.

His irritation got the better of him and he grabbed her wrist which made her stop walking.

"Let go of me" she said with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Why don't you talk to me? You always ignore me like I'm nothing to you. I'm just trying to get to know you. I'm not that bad of a person" Kenshin said while still having a tight grip on her wrist.

She yanked her wrist but he just tightened his grip.

"LET GO OF ME!" she said getting annoyed by the minute.

"Not until you tell me"

She looked at him with defiance shown in her sapphire eyes.

"I don't need to tell you anything. You don't deserve to know anything about me. Now let me go or I'll do something that I won't regret doing.

He let go of her wrist and just started at her walking away from him again.

Sorry I made Kaoru a bitch but it will get better soon

PLEASE REVIEW!!!! :D


End file.
